laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clark Triton
Clark Triton is a major character in Professor Layton and the Last Specter. He is Luke's father, and a good friend of Professor Layton. Profile Appearance Clark wears a blue suit with a white shirt and a pink tie. He wears brown shoes on his feet. Biography Luke's father and town mayor, Clark once studied archaeology alongside Layton. '' ''He cherishes his family above all, and it that weakness that allowed Descole and his minions to manipulate him. '' ''His letters are always handwritten. Plot Pre-Game Life At university Clark Triton studied archaeology with Layton, and they became good friends. Ten years before the events of Last Specter, Luke, his son, was born. A year before Last Specter, Clark witnessed Evan Barde's death. He received all of Evan's land in his will, which had been altered by Levin Jakes on Jean Descole's orders. Six months later, after Clark had become the mayor of Misthallery, his wife Brenda was kidnapped by Descole, acting under the guise of Doland Noble, whom he also kidnapped. Clark was blackmailed into keeping quiet by Descole in order to protect her and Doland. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter Chapter 1: The Fog of Misthallery When Professor Layton and his new assistant Emmy Altava came to Triton Manor, he was suprised to see them. He tells them that he didn't write the letter that Layton had received. He then tells them that the specter was actually real and that it was destroying the town. Layton then asks him if he could see Luke and he warns him about Luke not leaving his room. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Foretold Disaster When he saw that Layton and Emmy had solved Luke's door puzzle and went into Luke's room, he took advantage of the situation to try talking to Luke, and failed. He then tells them that he had unfinished business in his office, so left. Chapter 7: Third Eye Jakes Layton, Emmy, and Luke find out that Clark had witnessed Evan's death, so they head to Triton Manor. Once they got to his office, they ask him about it, and he told them that he was out fishing that night, and, not knowing it was Evan at the time, saw something falling from the cliff. He then asked them to chose a wine out of his cellar, hinting as to where Brenda and Doland were being hidden. "Doland" then went into the cellar to 'help' Layton pick a wine. Chapter 10: A Legend Revealed He then goes to the grand plaza to witness Levin's 'revealation' of the specter. He watched as Layton proves him wrong by revealing one of the specter robots; an old mining machine. Emmy arrived shortly after, telling him that she had freed Brenda and Doland, and Layton reveals Descole. He evacuated the town square with the rest of the townspeople when Descole summoned the rest of the machines. Post-Credits He is helping Luke prepare to leave with Layton after the credits with Doland. He witnesses Arianna kissing Luke, and smiled with Brenda. Professor Layton and the Unwound Future After ''Last Specter, Clark had quit his job as mayor of Misthallery, and moved with Brenda and Luke back to London. He then got a job transfer which made him and his family move away, leaving Layton and Flora behind. Images File:ClarkTritonLetter.png|Clark typing a letter. File:PL4Demo27.png|Clark in Last Specter. LaytonLS3.jpg|Clark seen at the back. SCAN0055.png|Clark's reference sheet. Puzzles (to be added) Trivia *Clark, like Luke, may also be able to talk to animals, as in a Trunk Episode, Clark says "Your 'little friend' told me all about it", referring to Toppy the mouse. de:Clark Triton Category:Characters Category:Last Specter Characters Category:Characters Category:Last Specter Characters